Fingers
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Untuk IHAFest Mei dengan tema SUKSES. Apa yang kamu bayangkan jika mendengar kata Fingers? Bagiku, Fingers adalah kenangan manis yang takkan pernah terulang kembali.


Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Apa yang kamu bayangkan jika mendengar kata Fingers? Bagiku, Fingers adalah kenangan manis yang takkan pernah terulang kembali._

A/N

Fic ini saya _publish _sebagai tanda partisipasi saya dalam IHAFest Mei dengan tema SUKSES. Harap sediakan kopi atau musik yang membuat kamu tidak mengantuk saat membaca ini, ya :3

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Yao-

Fingers. Kamu pikir Fingers adalah nama makanan ringan atau film _thriller_ yang mengisahkan pembunuhan dan tak ada kaitannya dengan jari? Salah. Lebih salah jika kamu menebak Fingers adalah nama kelompok preman yang suka mangkal di depan sekolahku.

Mengenai kelompok sih benar, tapi bukan kelompok preman. Fingers adalah kelompok musik atau band bentukan Alfred F. Jones. Aku tergabung di dalamnya. Seperti lima jari manusia, band ini juga beranggotakan lima orang dari sekolah menengah yang sama. Alfred adalah _drummer _yang juga menjabat posisi ketua kelompok kami. Kemudian ada Arthur, gitaris dingin dari London plus vokalis kedua yang banyak digilai siswi-siswi. Posisi pianis plus _synthesizer _dipegang oleh Francis. Ivan yang banyak diam sangat handal memainkan bas, tapi banyak desas-desus bahwa ia jago biola dan gitar juga. Lalu aku, Yao, yang tak bisa memainkan alat musik, ditempatkan menjadi vokalis utama karena karakter suaraku ini. Alfred merasa bahwa suaraku jarang dimiliki orang lain –serak, tapi cukup tinggi dan terdengar bersemangat.

Sejak dibentuk dua tahun lalu ketika kami hampir menginjak kelas dua, Fingers sudah cukup banyak tampil di depan publik. Baik pada pentas seni maupun perayaan Hari Akustik sekolah, nama kami tak pernah absen. Video kami banyak diminati di sekian situs. Kadang kami dibayar untuk tampil dalam acara-acara musik regional maupun nasional. Bagiku yang merupakan anak pertama dari seorang pengusaha warung mie, uang sejumlah itu cukup besar. Apalagi adikku banyak. Aku bisa terus bersekolah karena beasiswa. Ya, meski aku warga negara asing, nilaiku bagus sehingga aku bisa diterima di sekolah manapun.

Masalah nilai sekolah. Keempat anggota Fingers bisa dikatakan cerdas –kecuali aku. Kuakui, aku bukan tipe yang bisa menghapal atau memahami pelajaran secara SKS seperti keempat anggota lainnya. Kalau mereka, selalu dapat nilai bagus. Aku sih tak percaya mereka menyontek –mereka memang cerdas, sungguh. Belajar lima menit sebelum ujian bukan masalah.

Beda hal denganku yang merupakan tipe pintar.

"Yao begadang lagi, da?"

Ivan yang satu kelas denganku tahu benar aku. Pintar bukan cerdas. Orang menjadi pintar karena belajar, sedangkan orang cerdas... mereka bisa pintar tanpa belajar sekeras orang pintar. Aku menguap lebar dan mengangguk padanya. Hari ini ada ulangan fisika sedangkan kemarin kami kembali menggebrak panggung sekolah lain. Kami baru pulang ketika senja menjelang. Berhubung rumahku jauh dari lokasi sekolah itu, aku baru sampai rumah pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Sebenarnya aku tinggal mengulang pelajaran, tetapi aku kurang yakin sehingga bablas belajar hingga pukul sebelas. Pukul dua pagi aku bangun lagi dan mempersiapkan ulangan kimia lusa.

Kalau tidak begini, nilaiku takkan bagus dan aku takkan dapat universitas yang menjamin. Aku mengincar jalur undangan.

Mengenai berkarier di bidang musik. Aku tak mau menjadikan musik sebagai sumber utama kehidupanku. Bagaimana jika Fingers bubar? Mengenai warung mie ayahku, belum tentu diwariskan padaku –aku punya tiga adik. Jika aku tak dapat gelar sarjana, mau kerja di mana? Lalu bagaimana nasib adik-adikku nanti? Kadang aku selalu merenungkan berbagai cara agar aku bisa berhasil dalam hidupku. Berhasil bagiku bukanlah memiliki banyak uang, tetapi mampu mencapai cita-cita atau sesuatu yang kuinginkan, juga berguna bagi masyarakat.

Namun jika ditanya mengenai cita-citaku, aku tak bisa menjawab.

Bukan, aku bukan tak punya cita-cita. Aku hanya belum yakin... dengan pilihanku. Karena itu, arti kata 'berhasil' bagiku adalah menemukan siapa diriku sebenarnya dan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan dari dalam hatiku.

"Yao, menurutmu apa arti dari sukses?"

Setelah ulangan selesai dan bel istirahat berbunyi, Ivan menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku baru saja hendak meninggalkannya ke kantin, tetapi batal karena pertanyaannya. Sukses... bagiku, sukses berbeda dengan berhasil. Orang sukses sudah berarti berhasil, sedangkan orang berhasil... eh, atau terbalik ya? Duduk kembali di bangkuku, aku mulai memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Sukses. Semua orang ingin sukses. Jadi, definisi dari sukses itu...

"Keberhasilan kita meraih sesuatu, aru," jawabku akhirnya.

"Bagaimana jika kesuksesanmu ternyata tak membuatmu bahagia?"

"Memangnya ada orang seperti itu, aru?"

Aku dan dia saling pandang. Mata lembayung itu terus menatapku, meminta jawaban tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa bertanya seperti itu –apakah ada hubungannya dengan Fingers? Oh ya –menurutku, band kami tengah mengalami masa keemasan tuh, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Akan tetapi Ivan jarang menanyakan hal seserius ini, sehingga hal ini –baik alasan Ivan bertanya maupun apa yang ia tanyakan– masih menjadi misteri bagiku. Waktu itu aku masih seorang remaja labil yang takkan mau mendalami suatu masalah hingga menemui titik akhirnya.

Pintu kelasku tiba-tiba diketuk oleh seseorang yang kukenal. Karena kelasku nyaris kosong, kuajak saja dia masuk dan bicara di dalam. Dia ketua kelompok kami yang pastinya membawa berita pementasan lagi.

"Hari Minggu ini," katanya semangat padaku dan Ivan, "kita diminta berpartisipasi dalam festival budaya yang akan dilaksanakan di sebuah gelanggang olahraga."

"Minggu ini?"

"Iya, Ivan. Kapan lagi? Kita diminta membawakan lima atau enam lagu. Mau jadi tujuh juga tidak apa-apa. Bayarannya lumayan, lho."

Meski kedua mata lembayung itu terlihat tak setuju, ia tetap mengangguk pelan. Alfred sepertinya tahu itu, tetapi ia tak bicara apa-apa. Ia malah memberi tahu kami supaya berkumpul sepulang sekolah nanti di kelasnya untuk membicarakan soal pementasan kita. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pamit dan menutup pintu kelas dengan ceria.

"Kalau kamu tak bisa tampil hari Minggu nanti, bilang saja sama Alfred tadi, aru," ujarku pelan. Ia menggeleng. Dibukanya buku paket biologi yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Setelah memberiku jawaban dan tersenyum, barulah ia membaca.

"Aku tidak bisa membantah Alfred, da. Aku tak mau Fingers marah padaku. Bukan hal penting, kok."

Kalimat terakhir adalah sinyal bagiku untuk tak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Aku yang sudah biasa mendengarnya bicara hampir selalu mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya. Jika ia bilang 'tidak bisa', maksudnya adalah 'malas'. Jika ia mengatakan 'bukan hal penting', artinya 'kau tak perlu tahu'. Terus-terusan mendesaknya menjawab akan membuatnya mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya –senyum mengerikan dan teror terselubung. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapinya kok.

Intinya, hari Minggu itu kami benar-benar tampil mengisi acara itu dengan sempurna. Ivan juga sepertinya sudah tak ada masalah lagi meninggalkan 'keperluannya', yang aku juga tak tahu apa. Aku bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus, bahkan Francis memujiku.

"Bagus sekali," katanya di belakang panggung, "tak salah 'kan aku menyarankan dia untuk jadi vokalis, Alfred?"

Pelajar Amerika itu tertawa dan mengangguk. Ivan tersenyum padaku lalu membelai bahuku. Sementara Arthur, dia... tak merespon apa-apa dan mulai menyalakan rokoknya.

Hanya Arthur yang merokok di antara kami berlima. Meski sudah berusaha membiasakan diri dengan asap beracun yang ia sebarkan, kadang aku agak kesal padanya. Dia dingin, keras kepala, dan paling sulit dinasihati. Cuma Alfred yang masih bisa mengontrolnya sedikit. Akan tetapi soal rokok, jangan ditanya -kami sudah malas berurusan dengan dia dan rokoknya.

"Matikan rokokmu, ahen," perintahku, "sebelum ada yang sesak karena asapnya, ahen!"

"Kurasa aku tidak setuju dengan kalian berdua," ia tak menghiraukanku dan meniupkan asap tebal di depanku. Ia bicara pada Alfred dan Francis. Alis tebalnya menukik turun. Mulai deh, egoisnya muncul. Aku lupa cerita. Karena karakter suara kami nyaris sama, ia sering merasa bahwa posisi vokalis lebih tepat untuknya. Dia yang kurang suka musik pop atau _country_ yang cocok dengan suaraku sudah berkali-kali meminta tampil sebagai vokalis dan mengganti aliran musik Fingers kami menjadi _rock 'n roll_. Konflik itu memang sudah ada sejak minggu pertama kami latihan, tetapi Alfred mampu menekannya. Hanya menekan, bukan mengakhiri. Biasanya kalau sedang kumat begini, ia akan menyendiri dan menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok sambil mengarang lagu-lagu vulgarnya yang selalu kita tolak untuk ditampilkan.

"Arthur -jangan marah, dong," _drummer_ kami menghampirinya yang menjauh dari kami dan mengikutinya entah ke mana. Aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Kata Francis, mereka berdua saling suka. Bukan urusanku ah, jangan diperpanjang.

Karena kami berada di ruang khusus belakang panggung, kami tak tahu bagaimana keadaan langit dan jalan raya di luar. Satu per satu artis dan personel band mulai meninggalkan ruangan, hingga tinggal kami berlima. Eh, bertiga -setelah Alfred mengurus Arthur.

"Francis, Ivan, jam berapa ini aru? Aku harus pulang aru!" tiba-tiba aku teringat hal yang lebih penting dari hubungan mereka berdua. Ayah! Dia berpesan padaku untuk pulang segera. Terkejut karena aku yang tiba-tiba menjerit, Francis nyaris menumpahkan jeruk dinginnya. Ivan tertawa dan menunjukkanku jam pada ponselnya. Hampir pukul delapan -kalau aku sampai rumah pasti sudah larut!

"Mau ke mana, Yao?" Ivan bertanya padaku saat aku bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil tasku.

"Pulang aru. Sudah malam, aru."

Sebelum Francis menawarkan diri untuk pulang naik mobil jemputannya, aku sudah keluar dari ruangan dan menyetop taksi. Bisa dibilang aku pulang tanpa pamit. Tak masalah, Ivan pasti bisa memberikan alasan yang bagus. Dia tahu ayahku yang tak pernah mengizinkanku pulang terlalu larut. Masalah gajiku sih, tinggal ditransfer oleh Alfred nanti, bukan diberikan lewat amplop. Susahnya adalah rute menuju rumahku merupakan rute wajib macet malam hari. Bunyi klakson bahkan bau kopling terbakar mengudara saat aku membuang permen karetku lewat kaca mobil yang kubuka. Berkali-kali aku mengirim pesan singkat via ponsel kepada ayahku tentang permohonan maafku yang (sangat) terlambat pulang, ia tak membalas apa-apa. Mati aku kalau dia marah padaku.

Pintu rumah tertutup, tetapi tak dikunci. Aku mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam tanpa menyalakan lampu depan. Kututup kembali pintu itu pelan-pelan agar tak berderit engselnya, lalu kukunci. Kubuka sepatuku pelan-pelan, kuletakkan di rak dengan bantuan cahaya ponselku. Sunyi. Gelap. Bahkan suara Yong Soo tak terdengar. Untuk mencapai kamarku, aku harus berjingkat-jingkat melewati ruang tengah yang televisinya menyala. Sepertinya ayah baru selesai nonton bola dan tertidur, batinku lega, berarti aku selamat.

Namun itu hanya perkiraanku. Saat tanganku sudah nyaris memutar kenop pintuku, lampu ruang tengah mendadak menyala terang. Otomatis mataku terpejam sedikit karena silau. Tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan pukulan tongkat kayu yang keras di punggung dan kakiku. Aku menjerit kesakitan dan terjatuh, dari kamarnya ibu keluar menghampiriku.

"Ba, jangan, dia 'kan cari uang!" wanita itu berteriak dan berusaha melindungiku dari ayah. Terlambat -ketika aku meringkuk berlindung, punggungku dipukul olehnya dengan keras.

"Nge-band melulu sampai jam sebelas! Aiyaa, kamu pelajar, tugasnya belajar, bukan nge-band! Mana ada, ha, band pelajar main sampai jam segini? Besok sekolah!"

Ketika tongkat kayu ayah menyodok dada dan perutku lagi, aku tak sempat menghindar. Sakit. Ayah memang jago memakai senjata apapun. Aku terbatuk sementara ibu menghalangi ayah menyerangku lagi. Akan tetapi ayah semakin bertubi-tubi memukulku hingga mama menahan tongkat itu dengan tangannya.

"Mama lihat, Ba, mama lihat nama band-nya di spanduk depan gelanggang olahraganya! Fingers, 'kan? Jangan pukul dia, Ba, mengertilah dia!"

Tak tahan melihat ibu memohon membelaku sampai seperti itu, segera kubuka pintu kamarku, masuk, dan kututup kembali. Kukunci pintuku agar mereka tak bisa masuk. Ayah menggedor-gedor pintu malang itu dengan keras, tetapi dihentikan ibu yang sepertinya... menangis. Di belakang pintu aku duduk memeluk lututku, meraba pelan bagian tubuhku yang dipukuli ayah. Astaga. Berusaha tak kupikirkan saja masih sakit. Namun bukan itu beban pikiranku sebenarnya. Gara-gara aku kedua orang tuaku bertengkar lagi. Mama memang setuju aku bekerja sambilan sebagai pemusik, tetapi tidak ayah. Dia terlihat agak kontra denganku, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depanku. Iya, aku memang salah pulang malam-malam walaupun setidaknya sudah mengirim pesan. Tentang ini aku berusaha untuk tidak cerita pada teman-teman. Ini memang resiko masing-masing anggota band kami.

Keringat dinginku mengalir di pelipis. Napasku masih tersengal-sengal. Degup jantungku tak beraturan. Sejak kecil ayah memang keras padaku. Meski ibu sering mengingatkannya bahwa hal itu akan berdampak padaku suatu saat nanti, ayah seakan tak peduli. Hingga akhirnya aku takut padanya. Aku takut ayah. Menghadapinya aku tak bisa melawan. Meski aku sudah menginjak usia SMA tetap saja rasa takutku tak bisa kukontrol.

Sebaliknya, ayah tak tanggung-tanggung kalau keras padaku. Dari awal aku meminta persetujuannya untuk bergabung dengan Fingers saja ekspresinya sudah tidak mendukung. Kali itu ibu mampu melunakkan hatinya, aku ingat ketika ia menceritakan kepada ayah soal Adolf Hitler yang selalu dilarang untuk melukis dan memilih jurusan lukis yang ia sukai. Lalu aku selamat. Ayah akhirnya setuju meski ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Tak ada orang rumah yang bisa menghentikannya keras padaku. Tak peduli berapapun honor yang kuperoleh sebagai hasil dari pementasan band kami. Dalam pikirannya, aku harus menamatkan sekolah menengahku, kuliah, dan kerja kantoran. Mau di bank, perusahaan swasta, pokoknya apapun asalkan jangan berkarier di bidang seni dan sastra.

'Bagaimana jika kesuksesanmu ternyata tak membuatmu bahagia?'

Pertanyaan Ivan beberapa waktu lalu kembali muncul dalam kepalaku. Aku mulai memikirkan hal itu lagi. Fingers yang menurutku sangat sukses karena banyak dikenal dan cukup menghasilkan... nyatanya memang tidak cukup membahagiakanku di rumah. Aku tak bisa membeli belas kasih ayahku dengan uangku. Apakah ini yang dimaksud siswa Rusia itu? Bukankah orang sukses akan selalu bahagia? Berarti Fingers belum bisa disebut sukses, 'kan? Teka-teki itu terus berputar dalam kepalaku hingga aku nyaris lupa tidur.

Tempat tidurku berderit ketika kunaiki. Kubuka kausku yang basah karena keringat dan kubiarkan tergeletak di pinggir tempat tidurku. Dengan pikiran-pikiran itu terbayang dalam kepalaku, aku memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Memejamkan mata tak membuatku tenang -aku semakin memikirkan jawaban-jawaban yang mungkin bisa memecahkan semua persoalan tadi. Keasyikan berpikir ternyata berhasil membuatku tidur. Benar-benar terlelap. Jam bekerku sampai tak sanggup membangunkanku pada pukul dua seperti biasa. Padahal aku mau belajar... aku terbangun tepat pukul lima dengan pipi yang lengket. Sepertinya aku menangis. Ah, masa bodoh lah. Ngerinya aku tak belajar samasekali -hari ini ada ulangan Bahasa Jerman! Bagaimana dong? Kuambil handuk dan pakaian gantiku lalu keluar kamar buru-buru.

"Ma, kok aku tak dibangunkan aru?" kataku saat melihat mama baru selesai menghidangkan sarapan di meja makan. Hanya ayah dan Yong Soo yang belum hadir. Kurasa dia masih marah soal semalam.

"Kamu tidurnya sampai mendengkur, mama nggak tega mau bangunkan kamu. Semalam nyanyi berapa la -"

"Jam lima lewat! Aku mandi dulu aru!" sengaja kupotong pembicaraan kami saat mama mengarahkan topik pada pementasanku semalam. Kulihat ayah tengah membuka pintu kamarnya dan kurasa membicarakan penampilan Fingers semalam akan membuat hatinya lebih buruk. Aku lari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku secara kilat. Jam setengah enam aku harus sudah berangkat. Letak rumahku kurang strategis sehingga walau jarang macet (ketika pagi), terletak jauh dari sekolah.

Kira-kira pukul lima lewat lima belas menit aku sudah mulai melahap sarapanku. Mei sangat antusias bicara pada Kiku soal anime yang ia tonton kemarin. Aku dan mama hanya bicara sedikit tentang Arthur yang merokok. Suasana langsung hening ketika ayah duduk di kursi meja makan dekat ibu. Baik Mei, Kiku, maupun aku langsung kembali fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Setelah aku selesai, kuambil tasku yang kusampirkan di sandaran kursiku dan kuletakkan piring kotorku di bak cuci piring. Aku segera meminta izin ke sekolah kepada mama dan ayah.

"Yao ke sekolah ya, Ba -aru."

Ayah melirikku dengan dingin tanpa menjawab. Merasa sakit hati, aku melangkah keluar pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ayah ternyata memang tak suka aku berhubungan dengan musik.

Sampai aku turun dari bus yang mengantarku ke seberang sekolah, sosok ayah yang dingin itu terus menghantuiku. Sangat menyedihkan bagiku, ia seolah tak mengharapkan aku dilahirkan... Aku sampai tidak mendengar suara klakson truk pengangkut yang melaju cepat di sisi kananku.

"Yao!"

Seseorang menarikku tiba-tiba ke trotoar. Lamunanku pecah. Ketika aku terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan akibat ditarik tiba-tiba, truk besar itu melintas cepat, menyisakan angin yang mengibarkan rambutku. Terima kasih Tuhan -Kau mengirimku malaikat penolong!

Dia mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa membantuku berdiri.

Ivan Braginski.

Aku menyambut tangannya dan berdiri dalam kebingungan, "Aku... aku kenapa aru?"

"Kau tak apa, da," jawabnya ceria, "aku melihatmu melamun sambil jalan pelan sekali. Kuteriaki dan kupanggil, kau tak menjawab. Saat kutarik, truk itu nyaris menabrakmu."

Aku terdiam. Pikiranku masih melayang ke ayah. Aku tak menjawab Ivan, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Ternyata ia masih memegang tanganku dan menaikkan lengan bajuku yang panjang. Aku menjerit, lenganku terekspos. Ada memar yang membiru di tanganku. Ivan menatap tanganku dan aku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kutebak. Memangnya ayah memukul tanganku juga semalam?

"Seharusnya kau 'kan, yang mengatakan pada Alfred bahwa kau tak bisa ikut tampil semalam," katanya serius.

Kulepas tanganku dengan paksa dan kuturunkan lengan baju merahku, "Rahasiakan dari siapapun, aru."

Kami memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah bersama tanpa bicara apapun soal tanganku. Tanpa dibicarakan juga Ivan sudah tahu. Kalau bukan Ivan, kepada siapa lagi aku mau curhat tanpa disela? Kami duduk bersebelahan seperti biasa. Kulihat Ivan mengeluarkan buku tulis dan paket Bahasa Jermannya, membukanya, lalu mulai menulis. Hei -itu PR minggu lalu, 'kan? Aku belum mengerjakannya! Buru-buru kubuka buku tulisku dan bernapas sedikit lega karena aku sudah menyelesaikan setengahnya. Segera kulanjutkan kembali dengan panik sambil melihat buku Ivan.

Ini adalah salah satu resiko tergabung dengan Fingers, apalagi jika kau sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas.

Ketika guru mata pelajaran ini masuk, PR-ku sudah nyaris selesai. Nyaris. Menyerah pada waktu, kuisi sisanya dengan mengandalkan insting dan keberuntungan. Guru itu sudah mulai membagikan kertas ulangan...

Satu-satunya hiburanku hari ini adalah Alfred tidak menjeblak pintu kelasku lagi. Hari ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Jika bukan karena Ivan, aku akan tidur pada semua jam pelajaran. Mataku tak kuat menatap papan tulis dan layar proyektor itu lagi. Semua tulisanku pada buku-buku catatan hari ini hanya terbaca sebagai benang dan rambut keriting yang kusut. Istirahat kuhabiskan dengan tidur karena kepalaku hampir terkulai di atas bekalku.

Ketika aku terbangun, ternyata aku sudah bersandar di bahu Ivan yang tengah memakan rotinya sambil membaca buku. Ketika aku menguap lebar, ia tertawa sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Aku tidak merasa risih. Sudah biasa sih. Setiap hari sekolah, jika konser kami sebelumnya sampai malam, aku pasti terkantuk-kantuk, lalu tertidur di atas meja atau bahunya.

"Sudah bangun, Yao? Hm... aku hampir lupa –gajimu sudah ditransfer Alfred semalam," katanya sambil melap mataku yang berair dengan syalnya, "nanti pulang bersamaku, da."

Hari ini juga bukan yang terparah dari sejarahku bersama Fingers. Aku pernah tertidur di bus hingga sekolahku terlewat lima kilometer. Kemudian aku juga pernah pergi ke sekolah tanpa membawa buku pelajaran -tasku tertinggal di kamar pasca sebuah konser yang dipersembahkan kepada ABBA selama lima jam. Juga ketika kami dipanggil oleh guru BP gara-gara bolos demi mengisi sebuah acara dengan gaji yang besar –kukira Alfred benar-benar mengurus surat izin kami, ternyata tidak. Dasar sableng... gara-gara dia juga kita nyaris punya pengalaman masuk kantor polisi. Waktu itu Fingers baru dibentuk dan dia mengajak kami tampil mengisi panggung sebuah klub malam. Kami tidak tahu bahwa klub itu merupakan salah satu tempat peredaran narkoba dan judi ilegal. Tepat seusai aku bernyanyi, polisi mendobrak pintu samping. Lebih kacau lagi, penyergapan itu ada di berita utama pagi esok –dan ayah menontonnya! Dia langsung tahu kalau itu Fingers, tetapi syukurlah aku tidak disorot (tertutup Ivan yang tinggi). Sejak saat itu, ayah menjadi lebih protektif padaku, bahkan ia hampir tak pernah mendukung konser-konser Fingers.

"Terima kasih sudah mengabariku aru," jawabku lemas sambil membuka kotak bekalku dan mulai menyumpit isinya.

Sukses tetapi tidak bahagia... lagi-lagi kata-kata Ivan membayangiku seperti sosok ayah yang selalu muncul saat aku bernyanyi bersama mereka. Apakah kesuksesan Fingers benar-benar membuatku menderita? Tidak benar-benar juga sih, hanya dalam kehidupan pribadi di rumah. Karena ayah. Kau tahu, ia menjadi satu-satunya tekanan batin bagiku dalam setiap penampilan kami. Aku hanya cerita soal ayah kepada Ivan.

Jika keberhasilan yang kuraih takkan merubah ayah, aku lebih memilih gagal.

"Nanti pulang bersamaku, da," ulang Ivan. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus melahap bekalku. Malas ke kantin ah. Paling yang kutemui siswa-siswi yang minta tanda tangan atau malah berbisik-bisik sirik.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Ivan langsung menarikku keluar gerbang dan mengajakku naik bus yang arahnya berlawanan dengan rumahku. Hei –aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa soal trayek bus ini! Kukira ia hanya bercanda soal mengajakku pulang bersama. Namun seingatku, rumahnya searah denganku –yang kukhawatirkan adalah, aku tak tahu jalan!

"Ivan –aku mau kau bawa ke mana, aru...?" tanyaku geram saat ia meraih pegangan di langit-langit bus.

"Ke tempat yang aku sukai," ia mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang bisa kuartikan sebagai isyarat untuk menurutinya.

"Jangan lama tapi, nanti ayahku marah aru."

"Kalau aku harus mengantarmu pulang agar kau tak kena marah, aku mau."

Kami melintasi kota tanpa hambatan macet. Bus ini telah melaju jauh sekali dari sekolah. Pemandangan yang silih berganti membuatku terhibur sedikit. Gedung-gedung bertingkat yang berganti rumah-rumah sederhana. Trotoar batu yang berganti pohon-pohon jalur hijau... aku sungguh belum pernah lihat yang begini. Kami turun di sebuah distrik pertokoan lama yang tak kuketahui. Setiap distrik itu pasti akan sangat bagus jika dipotret. Bangunan-bangunan tua berdiri apik dan tetap menawan meski dimakan waktu. Rata-rata bangunan tersebut bergaya Eropa. Aku terkejut ketika Ivan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia suka sekali melihat-lihat arsitektur lawas, sama sepertiku. Namun aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mengajakku ke sebuah toko buku kuno yang besar. Toko itu sepi, padahal harga buku-bukunya murah. Kebanyakan sih buku-buku lama atau bekas, tetapi tetap bagus.

"Ivan..." aku tersenyum cerah padanya, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia menyelaku.

"Kalau mau cari buku, aku sangat suka ke sini. Murah dan bagus," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari rak, "meski buku lama, kualitasnya tak kalah dengan buku baru." Aku terlalu senang hingga tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Kami terpisah. Ivan melangkah ke rak buku-buku sastra sedangkan aku tertarik dengan buku-buku memasak. Benar-benar bagus... berbagai judul buku yang takkan kutemukan di toko buku biasa ada di sini. _Cita Rasa Zaman Tiga Kerajaan, Teh dan Kue Khas Inggris, Sentuhan Rasa Honolulu, _bahkan _Kuliner Kutub Utara. _Segera kuambil buku berjudul _Kitab Masak Eropa Abad Pertengahan _dan kubaca sekilas.

Jika ayah mampu memasak masakan yang bervariasi seperti ini, restoran kami pasti ramai setiap hari.

Ayah. Kurasa tak ada salahnya memberinya sesuatu dengan uang yang kuusahakan sendiri. Mungkin aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Akan tetapi maksudku membeli buku itu bukan begitu -aku memang tertarik membacanya. Setelah aku membayar di kasir, kucari Ivan yang ternyata masih tenggelam dalam sastra. Aku jadi tak mau memaksanya mengantarku pulang. Aku tak mau mengganggunya.

"Sudah dapat buku yang kau inginkan, Yao?" tanyanya ramah padaku tiba-tiba sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Eh -iya, aru," aku terkejut karena ia tak terlihat terganggu olehku.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang, da."

Sore ini sangat berkesan bagiku. Kami naik bus arah balik dan mendapat kursi kosong. Aku membayangkan ayah akan senang saat aku memberikannya buku itu nanti. Semoga dia benar-benar akan senang.

"Yao," aku memandang Ivan ketika ia memanggilku, "semester satu sebentar lagi selesai, da. Aku merasa belum siap menghadapi ujian akhir dan tes masuk kuliah nanti."

"Maksudmu aru?"

Ivan menghela napas, "Yah, Yao, kau tahu, aku sudah banyak mengorbankan waktuku bersama Fingers. Hanya saja... pernahkah terpikir dalam benakmu bahwa selama ini kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak harus kau lakukan?"

Ivan memang jarang bicara. Akan tetapi jika bicara, ia akan membuatku bingung berpikir. 'Mengorbankan waktuku bersama Fingers'... Karena ia menambahkan kalimat pembuka seperti itu, pertanyaannya tadi seakan ia merasa bahwa, baginya, bergabung dengan Fingers adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Secara tidak langsung, ia mengatakan bahwa ia terbebani oleh Fingers.

"Maksudmu aru?"

"Aku belum cerita padamu? Keluargaku yang cinta musik," ia tersenyum pedih, "mencekokiku biola sejak aku kecil, bukan bas. Lalu aku ingin membaca buku sesukaku, menulis semauku seperti dulu. Aku rindu duniaku yang tenang."

Aku langsung tahu bahwa ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak nyaman bersama kami. Kupikir hanya aku yang bernasib seperti itu. Aku yakin, dia, sama sepertiku, sudah tahu resiko 'pekerjaan' kami sejak menandatangani kontrak bergabung dengan Fingers. Waktu itu, aku yang tersenyum penuh semangat langsung saja membubuhkan tanda tanganku tanpa membaca kontrak di atas. '...selamanya bergabung dengan Fingers, bersedia kehilangan waktu-waktu luang pribadi, meninggalkan rumah dan sekolah jika diharuskan, tidak akan menolak pementasan dengan bayaran tinggi...' terlalu senang karena direkrut siswa yang terlihat bermasa depan cerah, aku baru menangkap kalimat-kalimat itu ketika Francis menyuruhku membaca kontrak dengan heran. Kupikir resikonya takkan separah ini, sebanding dengan uangnya.

Betapa bodohnya aku menyangka bahwa uang bisa menggantikan kebahagiaan hatiku. Seharusnya aku lebih memilih -

"Yao? Kenapa diam da? Ayo, kita harus ganti bus. Sebentar lagi kita turun."

Lagi-lagi ia memberiku teka-teki dan bahan pikiran. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa lagi ketika ia menuntunku turun di depan sekolah. Kami naik bus yang sama lagi ke arah rumahku. Ia benar mengantarku pulang. Di depan pintu rumahku, aku harus memaksanya mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan di warung keluarga kami agar ia menemui ayahku. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan pulang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika ia bertemu ayah... senyum samarku mengiringiku masuk ke rumah. Ketika tanganku membuka pintu, aku langsung tahu ayah sedang tidak ada di warung kami.

"ARU!"

Dengan teknik judo profesionalnya, ia menarik tanganku dan membantingku ke lantai. Aduh -buku-bukuku! Mereka tidak membantuku memberikan landasan jatuh yang baik -punggungku terasa patah...

"Ke mana saja hah? Pulang sekolah langsung main! Alasannya latihan band! Makanya ayah tidak pernah percaya pada teman-temanmu itu -"

"Ayah -jangan aru!"

Sebelum ia mengeluarkan ilmu tai chi-nya yang bisa membuatku keseleo beberapa minggu, aku bersujud langsung di kakinya sambil menyodorkan buku yang kubeli untuknya. Gemetaran sudah pasti. Takut, berdebar, semua rasa yang selalu muncul setiap aku menghadapi ayahku berusaha tak kuhiraukan. Tak ada pukulan susulan. Baik ayah maupun aku sama-sama diam.

"Apa ini?"

"Yao tadi be -beli ini untuk Baba, aru," kataku pelan, "agar warung kita bisa berkembang aru..."

Buku _Kitab Masak Eropa Abad Pertengahan_ itu diambilnya dari tanganku. Masih takut, aku mempertahankan posisiku sambil menunggu ayah merespon. Dapat kudengar suara lembaran-lembaran halaman buku itu dibuka satu per satu. Semoga buku itu mampu mengambil hati ayah... semoga ayah memaafkan aku...

"Bangun, Yao."

Aku menurutinya. Tertatih, punggungku masih sakit sekali. Ia mendengarku meringis pelan. Sorot matanya masih tajam seperti biasa, nada bicaranya tadi juga tidak berubah. Aku tak balas menatapnya, masih tertunduk memandang lantai. Tiba-tiba ia mengangguk dan menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Maafkan baba, Yao."

Barulah aku berani menatapnya -meski masih terbersit rasa takut. Kugumamkan kata 'ya' dengan sudut bibirku. Ayah menepuk punggungku dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan buku itu di tangannya. Rasa sakit itu mendadak hilang. Begitu pula gemetaranku, degup jantungku yang tak beraturan, dan ketakutanku, serasa tak pernah ada. Namun, ada satu hal yang baru terpikir olehku.

Ayah minta maaf padaku tadi.

Suatu hal yang cukup langka di rumah keluarga Wang. Ayah yang begitu keras kepala dan tegas, tak mau dianggap salah terutama oleh aku... apakah ini karena buku itu atau hal lain? Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Senyumku kembali terkembang, mengetahui bahwa hubunganku dengan ayah mulai mendapat pencerahan. Bukan hanya hubunganku dengan ayah, tetapi seluruh hidupku mendapat pencerahan. Aku butuh restu kedua orang tuaku jika ingin benar-benar berhasil. Aku tidak ingin merana dalam keberhasilanku sendiri. Namun aku tahu bahwa kita harus mengorbankan satu hal jika ingin meraih hal lain. Aku harus bisa memilih opsion terbaik demi hidupku sendiri.

Kurasa aku akan lebih banyak merenung dan berpikir setelah hari ini berlalu.

Esok pagi, kehidupanku berlangsung normal. Aku tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Semua buku pelajaranku untuk mapel hari ini lengkap di dalam tas, berikut alat tulis dan bekal. Di kelas aku kembali duduk di samping Ivan yang tengah membaca buku biologi. Begitu aku datang, ia langsung menyapaku dengan senyum yang biasa ia berikan.

"Hai Yao. Kemarin tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak aru. Syukurlah, ayah tidak -eh- begitu marah padaku aru. Kurasa buku itu melunakkannya aru. Kau bagaimana -masih takut ujian aru?"

Sorot mata ungunya berubah menjadi tanpa emosi.

"Kurasa begitu, da..."

"Bagaimana kalau -"

Pintu kelas diketuk oleh Alfred yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan semangat penuh. Aduh, semoga jangan jadwal pementasan lagi... Dia setengah berlari menghampiri meja kami dengan ribut, lalu bicara dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Yao, Ivan," katanya, "kita akan mulai rekaman lagu-lagu kita sendiri untuk dirilis sebagai album!"

Baik aku maupun Ivan tercengang tidak percaya. Rekaman album? Dia serius? Atmosfir kelas mulai terasa panas, beberapa siswa yang kontra dengan Fingers mulai memandang kami dengan dingin. Namun si pirang berkacamata itu seakan tak peduli dengan mereka. Kata-katanya tadi masih melayang-layang dalam kepalaku. Rekaman album... Fingers akhirnya merilis album sendiri...

"Kau bercanda, aru?"

Tiba-tiba Arthur dan Francis yang terengah-engah mengetuk pintu kelasku. Mereka masuk dan langsung saja menghampiri mejaku dan Ivan. Sepertinya mereka mengejar-ngejar Alfred tadi. Aku masih menunggu respon Ivan soal hal ini. Kenapa dia tak bicara apapun?

"Kalian sudah tahu ya," kata Arthur padaku, "padahal aku sudah katakan pada dia untuk merahasiakan ini dulu..."

"Ayolah Iggy, ini berita baik!" ujar Alfred, "Mereka juga sebaiknya tahu, 'kan? Mereka masih kaget total, ha ha ha!"

"Kesempatan yang sangat bagus, nih," Francis menimpali, "aku sudah lama ingin memikat gadis-gadis di berbagai negara dengan performa kita."

Menurutku tidak.

Semester satu sudah mau berakhir dan kami masih fokus pada hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan soal-soal ujian akhir. Aku tahu bagaimana proses rekaman musik. Para profesional saja butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan! Lagipula, kapan mau buat lagu-lagunya? Kapan rekamannya? Lalu kapan kita belajar? Mereka menjelaskan lebih lanjut soal perekaman itu, studio mana yang akan kita pakai, juga uang yang akan digunakan untuk membiayainya. Hei, kita bahkan tidak punya manager. Kusikut pelan lengan Ivan yang sepertinya tak memikirkan masalah ini. Barulah ia merespon.

"Kapan kita akan mulai?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Padahal baru kemarin ia mengatakan bahwa ia merasa berat bergabung dengan Fingers. Ia tak menghiraukanku yang akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar mereka berdiskusi. Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, barulah mereka bubar dari kelasku dan kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Aku tak ingat apa yang menjadi hasil diskusi tadi. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya ayah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku meminta izin padanya untuk pergi ke studio rekaman dan pulang malam-malam lagi. Ingat, dia tak mau aku berkarier di bidang musik. Walaupun hubungan kami membaik, aku yakin bahwa memberiku izin untuk ikut serta dalam pembuatan album pertama Fingers tak ada dalam kamusnya.

Lagi-lagi aku melalui hariku dengan penuh kebimbangan. Meski Ivan telah menyarankanku untuk bertanya lebih dahulu, aku pesimis dia akan setuju. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Ivan, Alfred, Arthur, dan Francis untuk ramai-ramai membujuk ayah jika ia tak mau. Seingatku, hal ini tak ada dalam kontrak dan aku bisa saja dikeluarkan. Meminta pendapat adik-adikku ibarat memancing di air keruh. Mereka hampir buta dalam persoalan ini dan aku tak mau mereka memusingkanku.

"Ma, Yao sebaiknya bagaimana aru?"

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung konsultasi pada mama yang tengah menyulam. Aku bicara padanya di kamar agar adik-adikku tidak menginterupsi. Beliau terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan meresponku.

"Mama sih mendukung semua yang kamu lakukan -asalkan tidak melanggar hukum apalagi menodai nama keluarga kita," katanya lembut, "apalagi kamu, Yao. Mama sangat bangga padamu."

Aku mengangguk pelan, menanti jawaban dan saran darinya.

"Akan tetapi kalau kaitannya dengan musik, lain lagi ceritanya," ia membelai rambutku, "kamu harus bisa membujuk ayah agar mengizinkanmu."

Yah, sarannya begini.

Aku mengangguk dan mengiyakan dengan suara pelan. Malam itu, meski agak ragu, akhirnya aku bicara pada ayah soal Fingers yang hendak merilis album pertamanya. Kujelaskan kronologi rencana itu mulai dari Alfred yang tiba-tiba masuk hingga permohonan izinku darinya. Setelah meminta izin baik-baik, ia terdiam.

"Jika kau yakin, lakukan saja."

Meski ayah mengatakannya tanpa senyum, ia mengizinkanku. Aku berterima kasih padanya lalu melangkah ke kamarku. Dalam hatiku aku sangat bahagia karena ayah akhirnya mengizinkanku mengambil jalan sendiri. Mau pakai senyum atau tidak, pokoknya ia takkan menghalangiku lagi! Sekarang tinggal aku yang harus bisa memanajemen waktuku agar bisa menjalani 'karier' musikku dan sekolahku dengan benar.

Dalam tiga minggu, kami sudah berhasil merekam dua lagu. Menurutku ini rekor yang cukup bagus. Kedua lagu kami awalnya digubah oleh Alfred dan Arthur. Namun ketika kami latihan beberapa hari sebelum rekaman, Francis mengubah sedikit beberapa lirik yang menurutnya kurang berkesan. Dia memang pintar merangkai kata-kata. Hasilnya adalah dua buah lagu yang tidak terdengar cengeng dan masing-masing menceritakan tentang pertemuan dua sahabat lama pada masa tua mereka dan balada seorang pendatang di New York. Petikan gitar gaya Inggris lama milik Arthur dan denting piano enerjik Francis membuat lagu terdengar ceria.

Aku sangat senang bisa membawakan lagu-lagu kami sendiri. Ivan memujiku seusai rekaman. Katanya suaraku terdengar keren jika dipadukan dengan mereka. Belum lagi akhirnya aku bisa berhenti menambahkan kata 'aru' pada saat bernyanyi. Lirik lagunya memang bagus dan menyentuh, sih. Tidak seperti lagu-lagu cinta zaman sekarang yang tak jelas -kebanyakan gombal dan sesal. Hanya saat bernyanyi dengan mereka aku bisa tersenyum lebar.

Namun, ada satu hal yang tak bisa kuungkiri sampai sekarang. Sampai Fingers mulai mengerjakan lagu ketiga bersamaku di rumah Francis yang mewah. Sampai Alfred menghampiriku dan Ivan di kelas, menanyakan waktu kita merekam lagu ketiga kami. Sampai aku merebahkan diri di kamarku dengan resah, memikirkan apakah yang kulakukan benar atau salah.

Aku masih tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang ayah.

Setiap saat aku bersama Fingers, aku akan selalu teringat dia. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Ketika senar bas Ivan mulai menari, tuts piano disentuh jari-jari Francis, stik drum saling memukul sebagai intro, bayangan ayah yang menatapku dingin akan merasuki pikiranku. Kata-katanya waktu aku meminta izinnya akan terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Begitu juga larangannya, protesnya, marahnya, nasihatnya.

Biasanya, jika hal ini terjadi saat kami sedang rekaman, senyumku akan hilang. Atau aku akan lupa lirik. Atau mendadak diam hingga Arthur menginjak kakiku dan meminta rekaman diulang. Bisa dikatakan, aku menjadi satu-satunya beban mereka.

Aku benci diriku yang gagal membahagiakan ayahku. Aku juga takut dia semakin jauh dariku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan nasihat, restu, dan doanya yang pastinya sangat kubutuhkan dalam meraih tujuanku yang sebenarnya -lulus sekolah dengan nilai terbaik.

Maka setelah sebulan kami rekaman, aku bicara pada mereka berempat di taman dekat sekolah.

"Aku keluar aru."

Sontak Alfred dan Francis terkejut. Ivan yang sudah tahu bahwa hal ini cepat lambat akan terjadi hanya menghela napas panjang. Sedangkan Arthur tetap diam, mata hijaunya menatapku dingin. Aku serius dengan pilihanku yang kuutarakan dengan berat hati.

"Kau kenapa Yao? Lagu ketiga kita sudah selesai dan dalam waktu dekat kita akan melaksanakan rekaman kembali!" ujar Alfred tidak percaya.

"Kita pasti akan berhasil menggebrak dunia musik," tambah Francis, "dan kami butuh suaramu untuk itu."

"Teman-teman," kataku akhirnya, "ingatkah kalian, kita masih harus lulus sekolah aru?"

Sebelum Alfred bicara lagi, Ivan menghentikannya dan mengisyaratkan kepadaku untuk bicara.

"Ya aru. Aku selalu bahagia bersama kalian aru. Aku keluar bukan karena benci kalian atau semacamnya aru. Bukan pula karena ayah yang, seperti yang telah kuceritakan, tidak mendukungku dalam bidang ini aru. Ini tentang sekolah dan rasa ikhlas yang kubutuhkan -yang kita butuhkan- dari kedua orang tua untuk meraih keberhasilan, aru."

Hening. Alfred dan Francis berpandangan. Ia menyentuh tangan Arthur yang tidak bereaksi, memintanya mengatakan sesuatu. Kurasa Arthur terkejut dengan permintaanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Yao -"

Terpaksa kuputus kata-kata Arthur, "tak apa jika kau tak mau bicara ahen," kupandangi kembali teman-teman yang terlihat sedih, "sudahlah aru. Mulai hari ini, aku bukan bagian dari kalian lagi, aru. Namun, jika kalian butuh aku, aku akan menolong selama ayahku mengizinkan aru."

Di luar dugaanku, mata hijau Arthur berkaca-kaca. Ditepuknya bahuku perlahan dan setengah terisak, ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Yao." Aku tersenyum dan menjawab 'tak apa-apa aru' sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kawan-kawan," kataku sambil melangkah menjauh dan melambai, "kudoakan kalian sukses aru."

Rasa sedih yang timbul dalam hatiku tidak terhapus oleh hembusan angin dingin yang mengiringiku pergi. Tak sekalipun aku menatap ke belakang kembali. Tersenyum, aku menyetop bus dan memandang mereka yang berlalu pulang dari kaca.

"Dari mana, Yao? Rekaman lagi?"

Sebelum aku mengetuk pintu, ayah yang tengah memotong rumput di halaman bertanya padaku. Hari ini yang menjaga warung adalah mama dan adik-adikku. Aku tak terkejut jika ia menanyakan hal itu. Memang hari ini aku ada jadwal kursus pelajaran, tetapi dia tak tahu aku akan pulang terlambat sejam hari ini. Aku menghela napas panjang, masih teringat kata-kataku di taman.

"Tidak aru. Ba, Yao bukan anggota Fingers lagi aru."

Karena ia tak menjawab dan terus mengurusi rumput di halaman, aku membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Tidak, aku tidak menyesali pilihanku. Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan kupandangi isinya. Hanya ada satu stiker Fingers yang sengaja kugantungkan di teralis jendela. Tadinya aku ingin memasukkan semua barang-barangku yang berhubungan dengan Fingers ke dalam kardus yang kututup rapat hingga aku dewasa nanti. Namun... hanya stiker? Aku mengurungkan niatku dan tersenyum samar pada stiker itu. Masa lalu, ya, masa lalu yang manis.

Fokusku kini hanya belajar dengan tujuan akhir yang akan kurengkuh menggunakan caraku sendiri.

EPILOG

"Yao-hyung! Mau ke mana?"

"Jam kerjaku sudah habis aru. Katakan pada chef baru itu bahwa ia tak boleh absen lagi aru!"

Kulepas celemek putih dan topiku lalu kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Kupandang sekilas konsumen-konsumenku yang tengah menikmati hidangan mereka. Senangnya bisa berguna dan menyenangkan hati mereka. Kusapa Mei yang tengah mengantar pesanan di kedua tangannya. Ketika seorang anak perempuan tak sengaja menabrakku dan terjatuh, kubantu ia berdiri. Kasihan sekali.

"Kau tak apa aru?"

"Hei, itu Wang Yao!"

Anak perempuan lain yang sepertinya temannya tiba-tiba bicara keras sekali. Yah, gawat. Benar saja, tiba-tiba mataku dibuat silau oleh kilatan cahaya putih kamera milik entah siapa. Bisa kulihat tiga hingga lima orang wartawan yang merupakan konsumen juga menghampiriku sambil membawa kamera dan perekam.

"Tuan Yao, benarkah Anda menolak menjadi juri pada acara Master Chef Jepang? Tolong sebutkan mengapa..."

"Iya, aku memang menolaknya karena..."

Kilatan cahaya itu menyilaukanku lagi. Saat aku hendak menjawab, wartawan-wartawan itu memberondongku kembali dengan pertanyaan.

"Tuan Yao, apa benar Anda menjalin cinta dengan..."

"...mengapa Anda meninggalkan dapur jam segini? Apakah Anda punya janji..."

"Tuan Yao, apa yang menyebabkan Anda..."

Lelah menghadapi pertanyaan yang tak habis-habis, aku menyeruak mereka dengan paksa sambil menggumamkan permisi dan berlari keluar dari restoran ini. Mereka masih mengikutiku. Aku menyetop bus tanpa melihat trayeknya terlebih dahulu dan langsung naik sambil terengah-engah. Setelah berdiri dan menggenggam pegangan tangan yang kosong, barulah aku melihat tulisan trayek bus ini yang tertulis di kaca samping. Sepertinya aku akan terdampar sementara di tempat yang terpencil... biarlah. Semoga hidupku kembali normal jika aku tak lagi dikontrak media massa dan program komersil.

Hei, itu sekolahku dulu. Kemudian agak jauh di sampingnya ada taman tempat aku mengundurkan diri dari... ehmm... Fingers. Betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Begitu pula bus yang kini kunaiki, seperti tak akan berhenti. Melewati distrik tua yang pernah kukunjungi bersama Ivan, aku terkejut melihat ada yang berbeda dengan salah satu tempat itu. Toko buku kuno yang sepi itu kini terlihat ramai.

Bus berhenti. Sepasang remaja pria dan wanita turun rupanya hendak turun. Kurasa tak ada salahnya membeli satu atau dua buku di sana. Maka aku meninggalkan tempatku berdiri dan keluar dari pintu depan bus. Kuikuti mereka yang ternyata hendak ke toko buku itu.

Oh, sepertinya sedang ada temu sapa penulis dengan pembaca.

"Sedang ada acara apa, aru?" aku bertanya pada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang tengah berada di dalam antrean.

"Oh, hari ini ada peluncuran buku ini," ia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan bukunya yang baru ia beli, "penulisnya langsung menandatangani buku kami."

Aku mengangguk lalu mulai menyusuri antrean itu di luar barisan. Hanya ingin tahu. Pria, wanita, remaja... sebenarnya itu buku tentang apa sih? Langkahku semakin cepat kala aku membaca nama penulisnya di salah satu poster yang tertempel di dinding.

Akhirnya bibirku tersenyum lebar kala aku melihat sang penulis yang sedang menandatangani buku pembacanya sambil bicara ringan.

"Ivan aru!"

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan membalas senyumku, "Yao...?"

Kuhampiri dia di depan mejanya. Dia tidak berubah. Mata violetnya, rambut pirang pucatnya, kulit putihnya, juga syalnya yang dipakai dalam segala kesempatan. Setelah ia menandatangani buku seseorang, barulah ia bicara meski masih di kursinya.

"Maaf, Yao -maukah kau menungguku sebentar lagi? Aku akan selesai dalam satu jam... jika kau tak keberatan...?"

Aku mengangguk senang, "Dengan senang hati, aru."

Waktu satu jam tidak akan terasa jika aku berkeliling di antara rak-rak buku itu. Penjaga toko itu pun masih sama -hanya lebih banyak uban di kepalanya. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak saat memori manis tentang aku dan Ivan waktu itu memenuhi hatiku.

Tak lama aku mengitari buku-buku, Ivan memanggilku dari pintu toko. Dia sudah selesai. Kami melangkah berdua di trotoar kelabu yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Aku juga tak percaya bisa mengambil jalan ini," katanya ketika aku membuka pembicaraan soal bukunya, "aku hanya iseng membuat blog dan mengisinya dengan apapun yang bisa kuketik. Aku juga sempat bergabung dengan dua situs fanfiksi. Di luar itu, aku mencoba kembali pada biolaku dan mencoba masuk ke beberapa grup orkestra, tapi... aku keluar karena banyak peraturan."

Aku mengikutinya meski tak tahu ia hendak ke mana.

"Lalu, kau menggantungkan hidupmu pada tulisanmu aru?"

"Tidak juga, da," jawabnya tersenyum manis, "aku punya pekerjaan lain. Kau tahu, aku memperoleh uang dari bekerja pada situs Russo-pedia dan jejaring sosial Freedpirate$. Bisnis yang lumayan."

Ia mengajakku makan siang di sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang menyediakan hidangan khas Inggris. Eh iya -aku belum makan siang. Selama menunggu makanan kami diantar, kami membicarakan banyak hal yang telah menjadi masa lalu.

"Setelah album Fingers dirilis," katanya menerawang, "aku keluar. Kukatakan pada Alfred bahwa aku hanya ingin berkarya dengan bebas tanpa ikatan kerja. Setelah kita lulus, Francis juga mundur. Ia ingin kembali mengisi konser-konser piano klasik. Sulit dipercaya sih, tapi Alfred dan Arthur tak pernah membubarkan diri."

Ternyata aku banyak ketinggalan berita sejak aku meninggalkan Fingers. Seingatku, aku dan Ivan tidak pernah membicarakan Fingers lagi pasca aku keluar. Kuakui Alfred dan Arthur ternyata bernyali besar -mereka berani menggantungkan nasib pada melodi yang mereka ciptakan berdua.

"Lalu... bagaimana jadinya, aru?" aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Mendengar pertanyaanku, Ivan merogoh saku mantelnya sambil kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawabku.

"Francis keren sekarang. Kemampuannya berkata-kata membuatnya menjadi pengacara terkenal... menurutku sih dia tetap saja berdosa karena setiap pengacara pasti pernah membela klien yang sudah jelas bersalah. Kolkolkol."

Aku rindu tawa itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Alfred dan Arthur aru?"

Ia tak menjawab. Tangannya menyerahkan selembar tiket konser padaku. Kuterima dan kubaca tiket itu dengan seksama. Sebuah konser satu grup musik _rock_ yang dilaksanakan dalam rangka tur ke lima benua di dunia.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri," ujarnya.

"Freddie Kirk," aku membacanya agak keras, "siap menggebrak kotamu pada tanggal 31 Oktober pukul lima sore sampai selesai..."

Freddie Kirk. Kalau tak salah itu band _rock 'n roll_ yang memang tengah digemari anak muda. Namun aku tak pernah melihat siapa saja personelnya -di tiket ini pun hanya ada lambangnya. Akan tetapi bila kulihat namanya, aku akan teringat dengan...

"Kau mengerti, Yao?"

Aku tidak percaya.

"Oh, Ivan," aku menahan napas, "jangan katakan ini mereka aru."

"Itu memang mereka, da," sahutnya bahagia, "kuharap kau mau menontonnya bersamaku. Francis juga pasti tahu soal ini -aku pernah bertemu dia di konser sebelumnya..."

Bibirku hanya tersenyum kaget, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak mendengar nama mereka maupun Fingers. Ternyata mereka sudah jadi seperti ini, menapaki keberhasilan mereka yang sudah mereka gariskan sedari dulu.

"Yao...? Kenapa melamun? Kau mau 'kan pergi denganku? Tiket itu tadinya untuk kakakku, tetapi ternyata dia tak suka..."

"Aku mau sekali, aru."

Tentu saja aku mau. Aku tak bisa melewatkan begitu saja reuni dadakan ini. Aku bahagia mengetahui mereka semua berhasil, menggapai kesuksesan mereka meski dalam bidang yang berbeda-beda. Aku tak mau memikirkan bagaimana pendapat mereka mengenai pekerjaanku kini. Ivan berdecak kagum ketika aku menceritakan sejarah karierku.

Aku sendiri telah mengalami sebuah perjalanan karier yang fantastis bagiku. Lulus dengan nilai bagus, masuk universitas luar negeri dengan modal beasiswa, dan mengambil jurusan tata boga. Mengawali karierku di warung ayah, akhirnya aku mengajukan lamaran kerja pada beberapa restoran. Hanya satu restoran yang menerimaku -menjadi pelayan. Setelah pindah tiga kali dan mendapat kenaikan jabatan, aku terus berusaha keras memuaskan konsumen dengan masakanku, hingga akhirnya diangkat menjadi kepala chef di sebuah restoran internasional terkemuka. Sejak aku mengisi acara memasak yang disiarkan di televisi, wartawan mengejar-ngejarku. Repot sih, tetapi aku lebih suka begini dibandingkan harus bersilat lidah di meja hijau. He he.

Intinya, kini aku mengerti bahwa sukses atau tidaknya seseorang adalah relatif. Semua tergantung pada orang itu sendiri. Mulai dari rasa berani bermimpi, usaha yang dilakukan, juga cara menyikapi. Bagiku, seseorang belum bisa dikatakan sukses jika ia tidak bahagia akan kesuksesannya dan jika hal itu belum bisa berguna bagi orang lain.

Begitu pula kami para (mantan) personel Fingers. Aku memang tak benar-benar mengubur impian kami untuk sukses bersama, yang menurutku telah terwujud. Mereka, bahkan aku, akhirnya bisa meraih kesuksesan kami dalam bidang yang berbeda-beda.

Akhir dari Fingers

A/N

Saya ingatkan kembali bahwa fic ini saya publikasikan untuk IHAFest Mei dengan tema SUKSES. Terima kasih banyak untuk para juri yang akan menilai dan para pembaca yang telah membaca hingga akhir. Review dipersilakan bagi yang berminat ^_^


End file.
